Gate: The New World
by Thraus
Summary: This is the story of the GATE appearing in a different country. How would the Czechoslovakian Republic and her European allies react to the unprovoked act of aggression and the crimes against her people? One thing is certain, the Empire would surely be better off fighting JSDF. Story set in slight AU and has its own path to tread.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings reader. I thank you for your decision to read my brainchild.  
This is my take on the GATE with several differences. This time it opens in heart of Europe and there will be several mayor changes to the storyline. Some new characters and so on. All names of people and military units are coincidental or purely product of my own mind. I don't own anything other than my OCs. There will be no JSDF and by that extent no Itami (I admit that I hated his personality sometimes). Terra (Earth if you will) is also bit different so you could say it is AU in a way. Unless I specify some difference then assume it is same as our version of reality. Last thing I want to say is that I am not native English speaker so excuse me for my errors and such. This first chapter of few is a test if my idea finds support with you readers. If that comes to be then I will try to supply you with more chapters as I will be able to. Now I will tell you the basics of my AU. If you don't care then please skip this part and go to the story itself.**

 **UPDATE: Restyled and rearranged bit with input given to me and to allow new readers some better experience reading this.**

Story takes place in AU Czechoslovakian Federative Republic in year 20XX. Sometime in the future so I can allow myself to play with more toys in my story. The history is bit different. As you could have guessed, in this AU it didn't spit. Divergence starts in 1946 when Communist hard-liners fail to get overwhelming support thanks to the insubordination of few officers in 1st Independent Armor Brigade who crossed demarcation lines and helped Uprising during late days of war. And some luck when it comes to the saboteurs and paratroopers deployed during war. (seriously more than half of them died because of bad luck.) With that country remained neutral during Cold war thanks to its strategic position. Thus, in this story we have country with strong economy and close ties to its neighbours. Also count our historical (let's say Cold war) army size, not modern. In international scope of events, NATO has been dissolved much to the displeasure of USA who was forced to withdraw its forces and is slowly losing sway over Europe, instead EU has additional integration and that is military, practically taking role of NATO in Europe. In the East the _Perestrojka_ and _Glasnost_ reforms were successful and between 1990 and dawn of the millennium Soviet Union was peacefully replaced with its successor states who remained with strong bonds to one another and towards Europe itself. In science way of things there is joint Eu/Ru permanent base on moon since the space race tempo stayed in effect and there are attempts to set up base on mars. (Why? Because I want Russians in Falmart. Why you ask? I am the author and I want them in the story make your peace with it.)

Main protagonist will be Major Pavel Svoboda of the 34th Airborne Regiment of Czechoslovakian Army.  
38-year-old man with once dark brown now greying short hair, neatly trimmed facial hair and brown eyes. With strong body build but not overly muscular. Average height with overall outlook of someone you wouldn't give a second look and who could pass unnoticed almost everywhere.

 **Anyway, here is the story…**

 **Chapter 1 "Unexpected new frontiers and new dangers"**

Quiet Saturday night

While slowly waking up a man reached for his phone lying on his bedside table. Despite the early hours his mind was fully awake moment his eyes focused on his phone long enough for him to be able to read caller's name. He quickly picked up the phone and accepted the call.  
 _"Hello, Major Pavel Svoboda speaking."_ he said quietly while rising from the bed and making his way towards bathroom so as not to wake his still sleeping wife.  
 _"Sir, this is sergeant Krsek of the 34th. Apologies for the rude awakening but we have urgent situation."_ Came from the speaker.  
Putting phone on shelf and washing his face with cold water he answered _"I figured that out son. What happened?"  
_ Caller briskly continued: _"At 0445 there have been numerous distress calls from outskirts of Prague in vicinity of Ruzyně airport. It seems that large number of unidentified hostiles are rampaging in the area."_  
Knowing where this conversation would lead Major headed towards wardrobe to get his uniform. He spoke to his phone: _"I assume that police were ineffective in restoring order then. Which units have been scrambled?"_  
Answer came quickly _"So far only 34th and 36th Airborne Regiments along with 14th Mechanized Division. We have dispatched Helicopter to pick you up. Officer on board will fill you in detail. ETA 6 minutes."_  
 _"Acknowledged. I'll be ready."_ And with that call ended.

From behind him he heard rustle and turned around. Seeing his wife awake and watching him he quickly finished putting on his uniform and kissed her on top of her auburn hair.  
 _"Sorry but something happened. I will have to go."_ He apologized to her.  
She looked up at him with her emerald-green eyes and nodded _"I have heard, be careful. And don't forget to get back by lunch."_  
Stopping in doors leading out of the bedroom he turned around and said with smile _"I will try."_

And with that he turned and raced downstairs to get ready. Promptly putting on his boots and checking his sidearm that he grabbed as was leaving the bedroom he opened door leading to his rather spacious garden and moment he closed them he heard engine of incoming helicopter. Mi-171 flew over his house graciously turned around and landed in middle of his garden. Running towards it he noticed that both sides already manned by gunners. Grabbing outstretched hand, he was pulled onboard just as the pilot revved up the engine and took off.

Pavel looked at the man whose hand he was holding and recognized his friend Lieutenant Petr Vortel. He immediately saw that his friend was holding extra equipment probably for him, something Petr confirmed _"Sorry to ruin your leave but you would kill me if you missed this. Here is your equipment. "  
Pavel_ grabbed offered equipment at looked around the cabin of the helicopter and saw that it carried complement of 24 soldiers, with him 25.  
 _"I have heard that someone should explain things to me, I assume they meant you?"_ started Pavel. Lieutenant Vortel nodded his head and said _"Yes, but even I can't understand it completely."_  
Pavel briefly stopped in his effort to put on parts of his body armour to look up at his friend _"Well then start with what you know."  
_ Petr sit down on bench and started: _"Police received numerous distress calls about large numbers of less-than-civilized people simply rampaging through the streets and even breaking into houses."_  
He breathed in and followed _"When patrols came in they found something looking like roman army. When they tried to pacify them they soon found themselves under attack and had to hightail it out of there."_  
Now fully dressed and checking CZ805 rifle that was handed to him Pavel looked at Lieutenant and not believing his ears he asked _"Romans?"_  
Lieutenant nodded and continued _"Yes, some few thousand men strong if the reports are to be believed. What is strange is that there are so far unconfirmed reports of several fantasy-like creatures in this case something akin to pig men and some wyverns."  
_ Pavel stopped in his tracks and looked around searching the faces of troopers' present. Trying to figure out if this was some elaborate prank or not. Apparently, his friend read his mind and said _"I am sorry but it sadly not a joke. Couldn't believe it myself."_  
Satisfied with answer Pavel simply nodded and said, _"I believe you."  
"What is our mission then." _He asked.  
Lieutenant immediately pulled out a map with several markings on it and started explaining _"Our group has been tasked with helping Riot Police establishing perimeter here"_ he pointed at one of the crossroads in the neighbourhood _"Once it's done and Mechanized comes with their IFVs we will push in and clear the area house by house."  
_ Pavel looked around and exclaimed _"Well sounds like we will have our hands full."_

After a short flight one of the pilots turned around and called _"Approaching designated drop zone, watch out it looks like a battlefield down there."  
_ Everyone looked out and confirmed what the pilot was saying. Once a peaceful and lovely neighbourhood has been turned upside down with large number of fires spreading from one house to another. In lights casted by the fires one could clearly recognize shadowy figures running around and make out the improvised containment perimeter created by the police who simply barred the road with their cars behind which they took cover. Behind this perimeter was already many first response ambulances and firefighting units.

Middle of the road was rapidly cleared by the displaced civilians and responders as soon as they saw circling Mi-171 above their heads. The lumbering machine gently touched down and gunners stepped sideways to allow troops inside to get off. Squad dismounted with trained precision and immediately formed defensive circle around the helicopter. Maj. Pavel was the last one to leave the helicopter and found out right away that his helicopter was last one to arrive as he could see several other squads and even few Mi-171s flying in circles above the perimeter. Lieutenant tapped his shoulder and pointed towards riot squad officer who was running towards them. Nodding towards his friend Pavel jogged to meet the officer halfway.  
Offering salute, he introduced himself _"Major Pavel Svoboda. 34th Airborne. As I can see some of our boys and girls are already here. How is the situation?"  
_ Catching his breath policeman walked him towards cars blocking the road with squad following them on orders from lieutenant.  
Officer explained the situation _"With the help of Airborne units and their helicopters we were able to create cordon and contain the violence inside it. 14th Mechanized Division should be arriving within 30 minutes."  
_ He briefly stopped as he was apparently trying to put his thoughts in order and followed _"The, um… 'flying assets' have been largely neutralized thanks to the 311st Tactical Squadron and 321st Helicopter Squadron. We just had to watch out so they wouldn't fall on our heads."  
_ Last part has been emphasized by pointing out to police car crushed underneath something that once looked like wyvern until it had very personal meeting with air-to-air missile launched from Mig-29.

Reaching the makeshift barricades, the squad spread and readied for anything. Officer stood, pointed over the cars towards pile of dead bodies that were being removed by few policemen and said _"We have already fought back who attacks. I don't know who they are but either they are especially suicidal or have no understanding how firearms work."_  
Pavel once more observed his surroundings and then turned to the officer and spoke: _"Looks like you were busy. Go, take your men and catch a breath, we will take it from here. This isn't over yet and from the looks of it, it will take a while. We will need you later."  
_ Gratefully the police officer nodded and motioned to his men to fall back to the ambulances behind them.

At dawn the full scope of the situation at hand became obvious when nearby helicopters could survey the area cordoned off by the police force, military and airport security. Instead of few thousand they found that inside has been surrounded much larger force than anyone anticipated. In the end the responders were forced to call additional reinforcements and with the help of additional two airborne regiments and riot squads from nearby cities, were able to push in.

Clearing house by house and using their BVP-2M3s and OT-64M2s for cover slowly secured the area back under the rule of law. In the heart of the area they found unknown construction towards which a large number of invaders ran and disappeared into. After witnessing this, it has been decided to quarantine the area and put in under constant military guard. In the end, after 5 days of heavy fighting combined military and police force captured over 6000 roman-looking soldiers and to the astonishment of everyone present even some 2000 of fantasy-looking humanoid creatures. To clean the streets from over 50000 bodies and their parts took additional 2 days.

Well, guys here is a little taste of what is to come. Don't worry fights in Falmart will be more detailed. I didn't want to burden you with too long prologue and I promise that additional chapters will take place in Falmart. (mostly, here and there we may return to our lovely Terra) For future references and because I know someone will ask what format the story will take. I will say it now. Events will be centred around a somewhat larger Recon Team under command of our esteemed Major who will have quite the adventure. I promise you. I also welcome constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction after all. A man needs criticism to learn his mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO THERE reader, i bring second part of my initial story. I hope you will like it. If you want you can give me names of your OCs that you would like to see in story and so on.  
now for feedback**

 **ATP:** **Thank you** **(dripping with sarcasm) for your critic of my AU. But that is it the AU. And i would like to inform you that i am well aware of all intricate details of my nations history including potential "what ifs" and i would like to claim to even greater degree than you.**

 **Guest: Thank you i treasure your insights. I hope this chapter will be easier to read. Iam planning to include almost all nations you mentioned in some way or another. If not in direct large-scale combat units then in auxilaries or spec-force. I like the yugoslavian idea :) Some of them will appear i promise. If you come up with any yugoslavian OCs please let me know, i will be happy to work with them. As for the negotiations... well all iam at liberty to say is that Empire will have rather rude awakening and that while compasionate and caring towards his friedns our major can freeze his heart colder than the void of space. I hope i answered your wish. Please voice your opinions. I have overall story in mind but it might change a little if i see idea i like.**

 **Chapter 2 "The New Hope"**

 _"_ _Aaaaa"_ terran language  
 _"Aaaaa"_ gate gibberish

 **Falmart, Alnus hill, night**

It has been few hours since last straggler of the invasion force ran through the holy gate back from the land of so-called 'demons' who butchered 4 mighty imperial legions within a week. The first ones were treated as cowards and traitors but as they grew in numbers it became obvious to everyone present that this time the Empire made a mistake when provoking this frightening unknown power.

Pahria silently watched this entire commotion from a distance. As Cat-woman her senses were better than those of humans and had no problem overhearing frantic talk between legionaries who were supposed to create second wave and first wave survivors. She would be lying if she claimed that the news of the 'demons' didn't scare her but when she heard one of the survivors claim that they looked like humans she calmed down.

Having come to the conclusion she heard enough she turned around and cautiously made her way amidst tents back where the slaves that were supposed to haul this legion's supplies were kept. With the overall chaos and confusion, the guards were distracted and she managed to slip inside large barn. As soon as she entered she was assaulted by questions from nearby slaves who were waiting for her.

 _"_ _What did you hear? Is it true? Tell us."_ _  
_Crouching down she looked around and started _"From what I heard it is true. Entire three legions are gone and the last one is either scattered or killed."_ This frightened all who heard it but she quickly continued _"But I don't think it was done by demons or monsters. I heard some of those who returned speak about men and women in strange clothes fighting without any armour or swords."_ Last bit of news calmed the slaves somewhat. Someone called from other side of barn _"I have seen few of those they brought through, they looked like humans to me."_ Whispering broke out between everyone present _._ _"Who are they?"_ asked one _"What do they want?"_ asked another _"Are they friendly or monsters like The Empire?"_ wondered third.

Pahria slowly made a brave if bit foolish decision and tried to quiet everyone down. Once all residents of the barn were quiet she breathed in and said _"I think this is our only chance at getting help. I want us to cross the gate and ask or even beg them for help. I know it can be done but we need to act fast, the imperials will not be disorganized for long and once they set up the guards we are lost."_ Her statement caused quite the commotion and large number of those who heard it questioned her mental health and few even inquired whether or not she was insane. But she saw several others nodding their heads in agreement.

Those who agreed with her that this was their chance moved closer while others slowly made their way as far as they could inside the barn from the 'crazy woman'. Those who surrounded her whispered amongst themselves and tried to find best way to cross the gate and ask those on the other side for help. After short while they came to the conclusion that Pahria and few other slaves would cross the gate as soon as possible and the rest would try to delay the guards from figuring out that they escaped.

Thanking those who would be left behind Pahria, two other cat-girs, fox-girl and Volralden(wolf-man) sneaked their way out of the barn and between the tents until they crouched behind few bushes that were growing near the gate. _"I am scared."_ Said the fox-girl. _"Me too, but nothing good is going to happen if we stay here."_ Answered Pahria.

The group was lying stiff as pair of the guards passed near their bush and waited when they were as far from them as possible. Then, as they agreed, all of them jumped over the bush and with speed that human guards could not match ran to the gate. Not stopping they jumped into the portal between the pillars and for the briefest of moments saw the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Behind the pond-like surface of the portal was eternal night sky that spanned as far as eye could see. Then the stars became streaks and everything around moved faster than eye could see until one star in the centre became bigger and bigger until nothing else could be seen and filled everything with blinding light, then the runaways crossed the portal and found themselves in entirely new world.

 **Terra, Europe, Prague, Gate entrance**

Pahria and others were thrown violently out of the portal and all of them fell to their knees. When they put themselves together and looked up they saw horde of human looking figures dressed in strange clothes on which were patterns of various shades of green and black arranged in haphazard way.

For a moment everyone was stunned and simply stared at each other. This serene moment was shattered when few guards who followed the runaways came out of gate with screaming. As the guards came to halt and stared warily on the otherworlders a large number of scraping and creaking could be heard. Runaways watched as the otherworlders pointed strange black sticks they were holding towards them and the guards. Even round tops on some of the weird boxes have turned themselves and pointed bigger black sticks at guards.

When few of the odd clothed men started slowly walking towards incomers guards started reaching for their swords. _"_ _＆＠_ _₵₣"_ few otherworlders yelled but the guards didn't heed them and started unsheathing their swords. Suddenly few loud bangs filled the air and all guards fell to the ground lifeless.

Pahria and the other runaways turned in horror and saw that the those who were coming towards them were crouching on one knee and tips of their sticks were smoking.  
One of them yelled _"_ _＆＠_ _₵₣"_ again and indicated to put their hands above their heads. Runaways did so and Pahria stammered to say, _"We mean no harm to you, please we come seeking help."_ Her voice was shaking and she was terrified after witnessing their otherworldly powers _"Please don't hurt us."_ She added and closed her eyes as a hand was reaching for her.

Suddenly she heard someone shout something and hand stopped and runaways looked confused at each other. They saw one figure walking to them. When it reached them, it knelt in front of Pahria on one knee and in after few breaths said in strange accent _"W-Who… you...?"_ and pointed at her.  
Pahria gulped and slowly said _"W-we were slaves and we come to you seeking help to free our people."_ Figure nodded and made a circular gesture with hand. Not knowing what it meant she repeated herself few times until the figure nodded and stood up. Still terrified she lifted her gaze and looked up as the figure was talking to others. Finally, it turned and looked at her while other figures seemingly relaxed and most of them stopped pointing their sticks at Pahria and her companions. Figure slowly reached to its head and removed something that looked like helmet and few strange items with lots of wires. Pahria now could see face of older man who was smiling friendly at her. The man crouched and smiled at her. His eyes radiated empathy and tenderness. He tapped his chest and slowly said _"Me… f-friend… you … safe… here."_ And motioned towards Pahria and others. She could not believe what she was hearing and broke down sobbing and hugging the man crouching in front of her.

Pavel was cautiously watching the girl as paramedic checked her. But to say the truth no one knew what to do with her and few others who looked like cross between humans and various feline predators. Their outlook and the prevailing opinion that they looked malnourished and beaten helped alleviate tension but it also created new questions. 'They were slaves?' 'Did the invaders manage to kidnap some of our people?' First answer seemed obvious from their scant fabric that served as their clothing and their heavy metal collars and cuffs on wrists and ankles. While they were heavy it didn't take firefighters long to cut them and Pavel was holding the girl's collar in his hand examining it. The second answer proved problematic to say the least. Area still looked like battlefield, which it practically was, even though fires have been put out and bodies of both men and what remained of their steeds both flying and walking were being removed. It would take days, perhaps even weeks to confirm identity and find all residents of the neighbourhood.

Luckily string of his dark thoughts was interrupted by his friend who snuck up to his side and coughed. Pavel was startled and looked up from the collar to see his friend standing next to him.  
 _"Sorry, I was thinking."_ He said.  
 _"Yeah, me too. Hell if the situation wasn't so surreal or grave I would have picked on you whether you are cheating on your beloved or adopting stray cats."_ Said Petr with a smirk motioning to the girl under the care of paramedic. Pavel gave him stare that made Petr stop any further jokes. Realizing his mistake Petr put his hands up and said _"Sorry, inappropriate I know."  
_ Satisfied with the apology Pavel asked his friend for his opinion  
 _"Please tell me I am wrong but I believe that some of those people who live here were taken beyond that thing. And I don't want to imagine what is happening to them."_  
Petr became serious in an instant, took second look on the girl and replied,  
 _"I am afraid you are right."  
_ Before the mood could get any darker he continued  
 _"But seriously good work with that Latin. You basically broke the language barrier in an instant."_  
Pavel admitted _"Pure luck I am afraid. Some of what she was saying seemed familiar to me but still, some of what she was saying is utter gibberish."  
_ Petr nodded and said _"Sometimes luck is all you need. Perhaps that 'gibberish' is simply some two millennia of language evolution, wouldn't that make sense?"  
"I suppose it makes sense. But in the end, I am no linguist but guy who learned Latin at the University. Now what do we do with them?" _Pavel wondered and pointed to the runaways.  
 _"Now that is where I can help. Since thanks to the incident before it is apparent they are not allied to our invaders, we can treat them as neutral party. We have been ordered a short while ago to escort them to military hospital in Olomouc. That's why I was looking for you."_ Stated Petr, looked at his watch and added _"We have been given three Hinds to get them there, so we will have to split them and us between the helicopters."  
_ Pavel looked surprised _"Olomouc? That is some 300km away. Why not the Central Military here in Prague?"_ Petr shook his head and explained _"I asked that too. They have their hands full of injured civilians and few policemen. Quite a lot of them was injured before we got here in force. But it will take us only hour or so."  
"Yeah that makes sense. Hospitals will have their hands full here. I will try to explain it to her. You figure out how to split them and us" _Ordered Pavel. Lieutenant only nodded in acknowledgment and went to discuss situation with the squad on who would be accompanying whom. Pavel collected his thoughts and stashed the collar in one of the pockets on his tactical vest and put on the best smile he could muster.

As he came close he realized that the girl was watching him intently. With wave of a hand and nod he dismissed the paramedic and spoke to the girl _"We… go to… healer. My… Friends... need to know… you not ill."_ As much as he tried he had to admit to himself that his Latin was more than rusty but it seemed like she understood and she nodded. She started pointing towards another ambulance where one of her companions sat and tried asking something. Pavel understood what she was trying to say and answered unsaid question _" Yes... your… friends… come too."_Upon hearing that she seemed content.

Calmness didn't last lost as soon the three awaited Mi-24s that would transport them made their arrival. The girl was terrified again as she saw three attack helicopters touching down in cleared area of the street. To give the pilots some credit, it looked like they throttled down their engines in order to make them quiet as they could.

After some coaxing they managed to get runaways into the crew compartments of Hinds. But that does not mean that former slaves were not terrified to death, they almost glued themselves to several squad members or their friends. Pavel looked at his left arm where the terrified girl clung with all her strength and apparently, she was very strong. He silently thanked the heavens that he had to take care of her and not that massive wolf-like man who took hold of his friend in next helicopter. Flight wasn't easy or very comfortable as the moment Pilots put engines to full throttle the iron grip on his arm became even tighter.

The runaways were more than eager to leave the helicopters as they one by one landed on the heliport on top of Military hospital in Olomouc. They still held tightly to several squad members when they were greeted by doctors and nurses. Fortunately, someone had the bright idea to inform hospital staff about language similarity to Latin and things went somewhat smoothly from there.

Pavel with the girl still holding onto him was the last one to leave helicopter and moment it took of he realised he was standing face to face with his wife, Catherine, who was dressed in doctor's uniform and white cloak. By the looks of it she wasn't particularly pleased with the girl who was firmly holding her husband.  
 _"You missed the lunch."_ Was all she said stoically.  
 _"Yeah, about that… Well it kind of dragged on… you know…"_ Pavel started  
 _"It was good, your loss."_ she stopped him and shifted her attention to now calmer girl and spoke to her in Latin _"Hi, I am healer. I will look if you are healthy. Please come with me."_ _  
_Still nervous girl looked at Pavel who simply smiled, nodded and pushed her gently towards his wife. Reluctantly she let go and Catherine ushered her into the hospital while squad was taken to be examined if they weren't exposed to any kind of disease or illness.

When everyone was found healthy and free of diseases the now-apparent-refugees were taken by Security Information Service to be questioned with the help of few Latin-speaking university professors. The refugees were more than helpful with creating rudimentary dictionary of their language now named 'Imperialis' and happily shared any information they were asked about. This basic understanding of language allowed SIS to interrogate prisoners who were captured during initial battle. Among the prisoners was surprisingly large number of officers and even commanding officer of the entire invasion force who was captured by riot police after he panicked and during chase tripped over overturned thrash-can.

These findings about existence of barbaric and backward nation called simply The Empire along with initial scientific examination of the construct that was called by the refugees and prisoners as the holy gate served as an incentive to create international task force soon to be called 'The Gateway Army'. This 'Gateway Army's objective would be finding and rescuing any kidnapped citizens, providing security for further scientific study of the gateway, asses situation and react accordingly in order to bring peace, justice of the terran civilization to farthest reaches of the new world and bring those responsible for massacre of civilians to stand in front the court of law.

Main body of the force would be composed of mixed units of Czechoslovakian army (some 30 thousand men strong fighting force) bolstered by Russian guard units (approximately 20 thousand men strong) and supplemented by additional 20 thousand men gathered from various European countries that pledged their support. The was left possibility for additional reinforcements should the need arise or situation allow.

Thankfully logistics could be eased by the fact that with some effort area around the gateway could be turned into military base and linked into nearby railway network.

 **Terra, Prague-Ruzyně, Camp Kresčak, In front covering dome of the 'gateway', Month later**

Pavel looked at the amassed first wave of the 'Gateway Army' and had to admit that it was impressive sight. At the front of the column stood Czechoslovak 20 T-72M4s accompanied by 10 Russian T-80Us and 4 Polish PT-91s, behind them stood 6 Russian 9K22s and 8 Flakpanzer Gepards. Then followed the infantry APCs mostly OT-64s and BVP-2s, but few Patria AMVs could also be seen. In the rear of the convoy stood Self-propelled mortars like the Finnish AMOS, ShM vz. 85s and self-propelled artillery pieces ranging from RM-70s and BM-27s to ShKH vz.77 DANAs. Soldiers were equipped with older rifles AKMs and Sa. Vz-58s because of their ruggedness and large quantities of available ammunition that would be supplied by the Russian federation and CZ-75s as sidearms. In order to simplify logistics those rifles were also distributed to soldiers of other nations who would be part of the army. Every infantry squad also received several RPG-7s for additional firepower.

After eyeing entire column Pavel briskly walked to his assigned APC, in this case the second modernisation of old OT-64 wheeled APC. Next to it stood his wife Catherine talking to Pahria who was de-facto adopted as a daughter by the pair and given crash-course in operating most of the modern equipment and amenities one could think of. She was enlisted into military as a specialist and would along with her former companions serve as native guide and advisor. Thanks to her new position she was given full combat uniform and protective gear along with rifle and sidearm to protect herself. Next to them Pavel saw Pert talking to his new friend the Wolf-man who clung to him during the first helicopter flight. It appeared that Czech was much easier to learn than the 'Imperialis' so while most of the soldiers struggled with their language classes, Parha and her companions managed learn to speak Czech relatively well.

After brief greeting they all boarded the APC and after a short while the order was given. Tanks reeved their engines and first two disappeared side-by-side into the portal, then came the turn for the SPAAs and after that the APCs. Pavel's APC jerked as it started slowly moving closer and closer to the horizon of the gateway. Pavel drew in breath and held it as they crossed the horizon.  
Everyone saw the eternal night sky, then the stars became white streaks as they moved faster and faster, in the middle single star was growing larger until it blinded everyone. Then they blinked and found that their APC was on top of the hill in middle of moonless night.

And that is all for today folks. Thank you for your attention and I hope you have enjoyed it. This is second part of my initial testing and when I have free time or I feel like it I will continue the story. I promise that if it has some positive feedback then I will try to work on it periodically. For now it's just when I have mood (don't worry, that is very often)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, i have decided to cut the chapter here so enjoy. I promise that in the next chapter Pavel will start leading his team. I have already created most of the characters i need for now but i still need to tweak and finish their visage and basic bio. Only in retrospect i have noticed that majority of recon team is of slavic descent. I personally blame Guest and his Yugoslavian wish for baffeling my mind. But dont worry there are non-slavic characters.  
Dont get used to this tempo of publishing, it will get slower a bit and chapters will get longer. Sometimes i will be replying in reviews or just letting you know thing or two.**

 **UPDATE: Tweaked thing or two. I noticed that when i transferred this from word some of my formating went nuts. Should be fixed now.  
I also noticed that I am getting quite a bit of heat for my AU. But like I said it is just that and I have seen much more outlandish AUs.  
As for not getting full-comunist after WW2 is relativly easy. Up untill elections 1948 we maintained strong democratic goverment. In 1947 hardline communists were democratically elected into our parlament and started forcing their ideas. Other parties tried to prevent that by mass abdication from office which backfired spectacularly thanks to inactivity of our president who at that time had serious health and other problems and didnt use his vast powers to stop what was happening.  
My idea was that this didnt happen and thanks to better success of paragroups and actions of armored division communits would not get so much support thanks to the people having bigger faith in former war-time leaders and their promises.**

 **So for now the story is here and coming up next will be "Dragon-Pinata"**

 **Chapter 3 "The New Dawn"  
Falmart, Alnus Hill, Invasion Day**

If there were any living Imperial soldiers they would see as the first wave of allied forces set up a beachhead. Tanks advanced and formed defensive circle around the Gate. First and last line of defence was established some 500m away from the gate to create manoeuvring space for incoming forces. Infantry APCs immediately moved to reinforce the front, stopping 50m behind the tanks and spilling infantry squads.

Unfortunately for the Imperials no legionnaire stationed at Alnus Hill was alive by the time first two tanks crossed into their world. In week prior the main invasion, small groups managed to infiltrate the surrounding area. Not larger than four-man squads these infiltrators were elite special forces soldiers who were tasked with acquiring intel on the enemy's defences and 'softening' them. That is fancy military euphemism for killing any imperial who looked least bit important and assuring that their supplies wouldn't be in any usable state. The last part was easily achieved by few well-placed incendiary grenades and little bit of C4.

Facing these attacks, the Imperials were forced to withdraw further away from the gate and set their camps in what they thought would be safe area at the foot of the hill. Small token of guards and their messengers were silently dispatched by a quartet of bushes holding HK417s and MP7s. FSK operatives _(Note: Norwegian Spec-force)_ quickly dragged bodies away and along with SAS and GROM squad _(Note: Polish Spec-Force)_ and awaited the army. When the army secured perimeter their respective commanders quickly reached command OT-64/R4MT where they reported to brigadier general Moravec, leading entire operation. Handing over crudely drawn maps of the area with marked enemy positions along with intel gathered from 'dispatched' officers they were ordered to take their squads and return through the gate for well-earned R&R.

Examining available intel, general Moravec ordered all units to advance further 500m and dig in, since there was no sign of imminent enemy attack. Thus, all units advanced and then dug up complex set of trenches and set up sturdier wooden pillboxes. Three machineguns were placed in each pillbox, two NSV HMGs and one Zastava M53. Tanks and APCs were also placed in fortified positions until all that could be seen from them were their respective turrets.

Behind first line of trenches pillboxes and tanks, dug in the SPAAs whose turrets and radar dishes continuously scanned the area for any signs of flying lizard vermin. After the engineers from 20th Engineering Regiment of CSR army and British Royal Engineering Corps finished setting up the trenches, they moved forward and placed large numbers of barbed wires and fences. Afterwards they retreated to the main trenches and bolstered the infantry units present with their own rifles.

Thanks to the intel gathered by spec-force squads, the commanding officers knew exact location of imperal camps. It has also been confirmed that no slaves or non-combatants were present in any of three camps located at the foot of the hill. And so, it was that the crews of six RM-70 MRLSs were preparing to fire.

Pavel was darting through set of trenches back to his assigned unit. He was carrying two boxes of grenades and few steps behind him young sergeant carried additional warheads for squad's RPGs. When they jumped inside their trench and placed the cargo in prepared places one of the soldiers commented  
 _"Well, not to offend you sir, but it looks like you and lieutenant Vortel decided to set up armoury in our trench."_ and further emphasized by pointing to two boxes with ammunition brought by Pert.

Pavel smiled to himself and turned to the soldier.  
 _"Well you see, corporal… "_ He trailed off. _"Corporal Šmídová, Martina"_ added young soldier quickly.  
Pavel nodded and continued _"Well as I was saying Martina, to them it is all about the numbers no?"  
_ Martina nodded _"Yes, sir."  
_ Pavel pretended to be deep in thought for a while then said, _"In that case wouldn't it be better to have more weapons that can take out large groups of infantry and larger stockpile of ammunition?"  
_ Young corporal understood in an instant _"Ahh, sorry sir. Haven't thought of it that way."  
_ He simply nodded and finished conversation by saying _"No problem, it is better to ask than to stay ignorant."_

He turned and walked to his wife who sitting and talking with Pert and Pahria. When Catherine saw him, she said with a smile _"You do realise you could have just said it to her at the beginning and save yourself time?"  
_ He pretended to be hurt and defended himself _"And where is the fun in that approach?"  
_ She gave up and commented to herself _"You'll never change."  
_ Laughing he said _"No, I suppose not."_ After he calmed himself down he continued _"I've talked to the rocket men. They are ready, so any moment now we will send some greetings down the hill."_ And jerked thumb behind him down the slope.  
 _"What greetings?"_ asked Pahria who was listening to entire exchange.  
 _"The best kind. From Russia and with love."_ was cryptic answer she got.

Before she could ask what it meant, all hell broke loose. RM-70s started firing all of their 240 old-soviet-made rockets on one camp, mortars targeted second one and howitzers targeted last one. Rockets lit up the night sky as they flew from the launchers towards their targets few kilometres away. _(Note: It is a big hill with mild slope. Besides JSDF also used artillery.)_ RM-70s fired their salvos in an instant and their crews started tedious task of reloading. The longest-bombardment-trophy belonged to self-propelled howitzers. The four DANAs fired all shells they had in their autoloaders. Every soldier agreed that it was best wake-up call imperials could get.

 **Imperial Camps** ** _  
_**If the bombardment was spectacular on the sender's side then on the receiver side it was absolute madness. First, the legionaries were woken up by unnatural screeching and yellowish glow over the holy hill. As they gathered to watch these strange phenomena, rockets and shells started impacting in the presumed safety of the camps. Many were killed before they could comprehend what was happening as the HEF shells rained from the sky. Some had more luck than the others and survived while others increased their survival chances by pure instinct to lie down on the ground.

When the bombardment stopped and survivors stuck their heads out from their shelters they saw nothing but pure destruction. Tents ripped to shreds, wooden palisades splintered and their once glorious armour nothing more than a crushed and torn piece of metal. A sense of panic filled the hearts and camps were abandoned in haste. Few had remained at least partially sane and headed to the nearest villages where the main body of imperial army was stationed.

 **Coda village, 20km from Alnus hill  
** Residents of Coda village had their sleep interrupted too. They gathered in fields outside the village with torches in hand and watched strange glowing and flashes coming from distant Alnus hill until as suddenly as it began, it stopped. When nothing happened for a while they slowly started walking back to houses discussing this strange phenomenon. None of them got much sleep that night. Same could be said for many other villages in the area and even residents of Italica, some 100km away, could see faint glow on the horizon and strange howling in the distance.

 **Alnus hill  
** As the sun rose in the sky of falmart soldiers lying in trenches stirred and engineers began construction of the base. Area around Gateway has been flattened using recovery tanks. Construction teams began pouring concrete foundations. In safety of defensive perimeter another group of engineers began digging foundations of main walls.

Few squads were searching area between the Gateway and foot of the mountains. They confirmed that thanks to steep slopes any army with technological level of romans would not be able to pass through. That left only the possibility of frontal attacks and provided security to their flanks.  
With second wave of units in this world, the allied forces established unshakeable foothold.

Unbeknownst to all soldiers present, they were being watched. Gods of Falmart have taken quite an interest in them. Each god had his own agenda and plans with invaders. Unfortunately for the gods, it seemed like all attempts to influence minds and destinies of them failed. Gods were dumbfounded when they realised that some strange essence was shielding invaders and even to some extend their native companions. Deciding to leave them be for now but to stay vigilant, the gods turned their attention back to their respective domains. All except for Emroy. The god of war and violence was fascinated with invaders and their destructive powers. Before he returned his attention elsewhere he decided to send his apostle towards Alnus Hill.

Pavel froze and stood upright on the turret of T-72M4. Tank commander noticed this sudden change and warily looked around then asked  
 _"Uhm… everything all right, sir?"  
"Yeah, … I think so. I am not sure but I have this feeling someone is watching. I get that a lot lately." _He replied shaking his head.  
 _"I understand what you mean. I get it too lately. But there is always nothing on the scanners."_ Admitted tank commander.  
 _"Anyway, there is nothing to do about now. Let's get back to the discussion…"_ said Pavel.

 **Two days after scattering the three imperial camps.**  
Several tank gunners spotted dust-clouds in distance and soon spotters could identify large force of legionaries marching towards the hill with wyverns and slightly larger dragons flying overhead. Carts pulled by horses and other dragons hauled supplies for the army and siege equipment. It appeared that The Empire bolstered their legions by mercenary groups and other auxiliary units such as ogres and similar creatures.

Command staff reached the conclusion that in order to maintain some level of stability in the area, they had to eliminate or capture most of the opposing force. It was believed that if large number of legionaries escaped they would in turn terrorize local villages and settlements. If they wanted to maintain some form of order they had to prevent berserk rampaging of the shattered remnants of an army.

With the fortifications still incomplete, troops would fight in trenches they dug when they arrived. Behind them stood base and its massive walls with still hardening concrete. Howitzers stood between them and trenches. Too close for indirect artillery fire, SPGs would fire directly into enemy lines with their 152mm guns.

Everyone was preparing for upcoming fight. Imperials set up camp bit further away from the hill, consolidated their more than 100 thousand strong army and set for the hill. By this time all the allied soldiers were ready and waiting.

Pavel and his squad were no exception. Looking over his shoulder at Pahria he inquired _"Are you ready? If there is something wrong, now is the time to ask."  
_ Pahria quickly shook her head _"No, you have taught me how to use it and I want to stay here."_ Satisfied with answer Pavel simply nodded and smiled at her.  
Finishing last check of his weapon he turned face to face with his squad and once he knew he had their attention stated _"Okay boys and girls, this is it. Thank you for being here today. They thought that they could attack us with impunity. But today we show them that the Czechoslovakian Army and our whole world bows to no one."  
"Yes, sir." _was their answer.  
 _"Don't waste your ammo. This isn't some contest of who shoots more. Aim and make sure you hit, leave suppressive fire to MGs and autocannons. Understood?"_ he continued.  
 _"Yes, sir."_ said everyone.  
 _"Good, then. Man you battle stations and we will show those savages how to fight."_ he finished.

Everybody braced on the trench breastwork and aimed their rifles downhill. Eerie silence filled the air and only sound that could be heard was marching of imperial army growing in the distance. Suddenly familiar tunes could be heard, slowly gaining more energy.  
Confused Pahria questioned _"What is that sound? It sounds like… Music."  
_ Pavel and Catherine could only stifle a laugh and Petr said _"Yes, it is music. Sounds like Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture to me. Am I wrong Pavel? After all you are the classical music expert here."  
_ Pavel threw glance at his friend and said _"I am no expert, I simply like to listen to it a bit…"  
_ Catherine interrupted him _"A lot."  
_ Sighing Pavel continued _"Okay, a lot. And yes, it is 1812 Overture. My guess is that some joker brought speakers. Not that I complain about his choice."  
_ Catherine added _"Neither do I."_ and others agreed.

They could not do anything but wait for the imperials to enter 'the kill zone' as was fondly named zone where the trap would spring. Marching imperial soldiers also heard Overture and were puzzled why would the invaders divert their effort to play musical instrument when this colossal imperial army was upon them. Most believed that it was because invaders were insane.

As the Overture was continuing and growing in strength, Imperials crossed the line decorated with warning signs and entered 'the kill zone'. Coincidentally timed with music in the air SPGs opened with first thundering salvo that ripped several imperial formations completely apart and virtually disintegrating large number of legionaries. Tanks followed suit and achieved similar results with bit less devastating effects. Machine guns tore lined up legionaries and mercenaries apart. NSV gunners focused their fire on larger creatures while M53 gunners fired hails of lead creating continuous strands of death shredding everything in their path. Infantry squads added their bits to the mill as single shots from rifles joined cacophony of sounds. Experienced soldiers were firing in short controlled two-shot bursts while those less experienced stuck with semi-auto fire mode. RPG missiles flew from the trenches and obliterated several ogres and those who attempted to use them as cover. Seeing the carnage on the ground, wyvern and dragon riders attempted to dive down only to be swept away from the sky by 30mm and 35mm shells fired by entrenched SPAAs.

After half an hour of one-sided bloodshed, fire stopped and silence once more settled over Alnus hill. Allied forces suffered no casualties while imperials were nearly wiped out. Closest call of allied soldiers was when carcass of a dead wyvern nearly squashed few soldiers who ducked at the last possible moment. One soldier was born anew when one of the wyvern's claws, separated from the body, burrowed itself few centimetres away from his face. His friends had to restrain him as he cursed and yelled at crews of SPAAs to _"watch where are they dropping their waste"._ After a minute he somewhat regained control and calm and returned to his now wyvern decorated position.

Pre-selected infantry squads rose from their trenches and slowly combed the battlefield looking for injured and shell-shocked survivors. When they found one they moved nearby swords and daggers out of reach before calling medic. Medics then performed first aid and took them to already finished hospital in the base under watchful eye of military police, should the now-prisoners try something. Out of estimated 120 thousand strong army that marched uphill only 35 thousand shell-shocked and devastated survivors remained, many of which suffered at least some form of injury.

Pavel, his squad and one other, two T-72M4 tanks and four BMP-2s assembled and set off to deal with imperial camp. Not bothering to stop as they came to the camp they dispatched the few guards that were left behind with ease they entered the encampment. One tank drove though main gate and squads of infantry poured out from BMPs behind. Moving with trained swift movements they incapacitated and cuffed any imperial they could using their gun-stocks. Not hesitating and shooting those who drew swords or daggers. Leaving the tank at the main gate they spread and systematically cleared entire encampment. Securing scattered supplies, mostly empty stables and partially set up tents. Surrounding command tent they threw in flashbang grenade waited for it to go off. When the bang went off they charged in, rifles held up. Inside was disoriented imperial centurion and exquisitely dressed man along with girl scantily dressed in rags kneeling near bed and rolling around holding her ears. Pavel knocked centurion's sword out of his hand and twisted arm that was holding the weapon behind centurion's back cuffing him while Petr did same with other man who turned to be some nobility according to the centurion's yelling. Pavel motioned Pahria to take care of crying girl who was clearly personal slave of one of two men still rolling around thanks to the effects of flashbang.

Walking out and lining the prisoners in neat lines they called for more transports and combed the camp searching for anything that could be useful or important. Pavel slowly walked to where Pahria seated the girl threw blanket over her and was calming her.  
He crouched smiled and said to the girl _"Hello little one, are you alright?"_  
She looked at him still visibly frightened and murmured _"Y-yes."_  
Still smiling he said _"I am glad to hear that. I will leave you in tender care of Pahria here. I just want to know if there are others and if yes then where."  
_ Girl looked at Pavel and then at Pahria who smiled and nodded then she pointed toward one of the carts. Pavel smiled at her and stood up. He took two nearby soldiers with him and walked to the large boxy cart. Soldiers behind him raised their rifles as he reached and carefully opened doors and stepped back. Instantly he was assaulted by stench of unwashed bodies sweat and feces. He looked inside and in darkness saw humans, cat-people and few other races he didn't yet recognize. Removing his helmet and protection glasses he outstretched his hand put on his friendliest smile and said _"Don't worry. I mean you no harm. Come. You are slaves no more."_  
Someone finally guardedly grabbed outstretched hand and he helped them out of the cart where they were blinded by sunlight. Medics quickly rushed to them and with tender care examined former slaves who were getting out from the cart with help of two soldiers who came with the bewilderment of captured imperials, kneeling in lines guarded by several soldiers, former slaves who were mostly non-humans received medical attention and few even received chocolate and treats from soldiers.

Pavel stood and was looking over the ransacked camp just as three 8x8 Tatra 815 trucks pulled up to pick up prisoners and former slaves. Catherine saw him standing in middle of rubble and walked to him.  
She waved and smiled _"Hey. What are you thinking about?"  
_ He snapped out of his thoughts and replied _"Just thinking how much is still needed to be done. We have just begun."  
_ She walked to him and put her arm around him _"Yeah that is true. But there is no point in wondering what will happen right now. We have won and that calls for celebration."  
_ He looked at her smiled and nodded _"Yes, you are right. We have won this battle."_

Together they walked to Pahria and others ready to return to the hill. They gathered and left leaving the ransacked encampment as a warning to anyone who would dare to think of attacking their base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suprise, suprise. I am not dead yet. Longest one yet**

Pahria was hurt. Her left hand was bleeding and useless. Her right hand was cluthing her broken ribs. She was running as fast as she could but her legs were giving away. She ran to tree, braced and was trying to catch a breath. She glanced behind her back. Mistake, she saw them running after her. She desperately willed her sore legs to move. There were at least four and all of them were chasing her. She was lightheaded from all the blood she lost and was slowly losing consciousness. Her legs moved slower and slower until she tripped over tree-root and fell to most soft forest ground. She was hurting but she couldn't let them catch her. She started crawling away. They caught up with her and were laughing at her desperate attempts. They surrounded her and she was looking at them with wide terrified eyes.  
 _"You, stupid demi-human filth, need to learn your place."_ mocked one of them as he was standing over her.  
 _"Slave."_ he said as he grabbed her head and jerked it backwards so she was looking at him.  
She saw him. Young man with blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in ornamented armour. They all laughed as they closed on her…

*THUD*

Pahria jerked upward and looked around herself. Where was she? She was confused. Suddenly she remembered where she was. She was in her room at military base of army from another world and that was only nightmare. Her own room, she liked the sound of that. Her ears perked. She heard something.  
 _*CRASH* "Goddamnit."_ cursed someone.  
 _"Watch your step, you stupid. You'll wake her."_ chastised someone else.  
 _"Ugh. Too late. I may have already discovered table."_ said first one. _  
"Moron."_ sighted second one. _  
_Pahria grabbed knife she was given by Pavel when he had been teaching her his world's way of fighting. She crept up to the doors to living room she shared with Pavel and Catherine's room. Lights in her room was off. When she was opening doors, someone switched on lights in kitchen.

 _"Oh, hello Pahria. Sorry, we tried not to wake you but my dear husband discovered table with his foot."_ said Catherine switching on the lights and seeing her in doorway. Pavel just smiled at her and limped away to their room cursing the table as he went.  
Confused why they were up so late Pahria questioned _"Is something wrong? Something happened?"  
_ Catherine shook her head _"No we just had a meeting in Prague."  
"Ah…" _was all Pahria could say before Pavel chimmed in with his head sticking through door _"Casualty reports were finished. We had meeting with team leader there to discuss minor details."  
"I see… Is it bad?" _asked Pahria worried.  
 _"No need to worry about that now, little'un. Off your pops and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."_ Pavel declared. Pahria was fidgeting and both Catherine and Pavel noticed it.  
 _"Something wrong?"_ inquired Catherine.  
 _"Could I stay with you? I don't feel like staying alone right now."_ whispered Pahria still shaking off effects of her nightmare. For some reason she didn't quite get she found herself relaxed and feeling safe around them.  
Catherine and Pavel simply looked between themselves in silence for a while as if in some wordless communication. Then Catherine simply smiled, grabbed Pahria by the shoulders, hugged her and said, _"Of course you can."  
"Come, I'll make myself comfortable on the couch." _added Pavel.  
Pahria wanted to protest against Pavel's statement but was quickly silenced and ushered into bed by the pair. Pavel lied down on the couch and Catherine got comfortable on her side of the double bed. Pahria quickly dozed off and slept till the morning.

 **Morning, Alnus hill military base, Codename: "White Mountain", Three days after Last battle for Gateway**

Pavel was walking across the tarmac with clear purpose. He was due to report to office of Colonel Přibyl who oversaw all intel-gathering and related operations. He knew that time has come for him to lead one of the prepared recon teams but he wasn't sure of his exact mission. Yes, he had his assumptions but nothing concrete. Saluting to several passer-by soldiers he quickly made his way to main headquarters located at the heart of the base near Gateway itself. Saluting MPs and entering HQ proper he navigated the corridors until he found correct office. Everything was shiny new and it smelled like it. No minor damage and scratches on the walls, no scents and other sings of lived-in building. Well, they would appear eventually, it just needed its time.

Pavel knocked and after a while entered colonel's office. He walked into the office, nodded in greeting towards colonel's assistant and saluting stood at the attention near the work desk behind which colonel was sitting.  
 _"At ease major. Take a seat."_ saluted colonel without getting up and pointed towards empty chair.  
 _"Thank you, sir."_ said Pavel  
 _"You are here to receive your team's mission, if I am correct."_ said colonel whilst searching something among the pile of papers on his desk. He was handed file by his assistant which he thanked for by nod.  
 _"Ah, here it is. You and your team are to search for our lost people by any means you deem necessary."_ announced colonel reading the file.  
 _"Establish relationships with local populace and enlist their aid if you need. For that case you are given this."_ continued colonel and motioned to his assistant who handed Pavel box of golden coins.  
 _"Try not to waste it in one go, please."_ urged the assistant before she returned back to where she was standing.  
Before Pavel could reply, colonel went on _"You will take two of the native girls with you, Pahria with whom you are well acquainted and Fehriss, fox-girl who arrived with her. They will act as guides and advisors."  
"You are being given free hand in solving any problems that may arise. Simply follow our standard rules of engagement and you won't have to fear any investigations." _Finished colonel.  
Pavel nodded and said, _"Understood sir, I will do my best."  
_ Satisfied, colonel asked, _"Good, any questions?"  
_ Pavel replied, _"No sir."  
_ Colonel stood and saluted, _"Terrific. Well then, Major, bring our people home."  
_ Pavel rose and returned salute, _"Will do sir."_  
With that he left the office and beelined it to motor pool where his squad was standing around and waiting for him.

They have assembled with their vehicles on a plaza in front of motor pool. Team members mingled around vehicles, checking their equipment and talking among themselves. He looked two natives who would be travelling with him. They were both dressed in combat fatigues that prevented them from being too easy to spot. With Pahria and her chestnut-brown fur and jet-black hair it wasn't too bad but Fehriss with her auburn fur and silver hair was too easy to spot anywhere she went. For her the camouflaged fatigues were more than necessary. Pavel coughed to get their attention and announced  
 _"Greetings. We know each other thanks to our preparations before the invasion so I will skip formalities. I have just received our final orders. It seems like it will be our mission to find our lost people. Thus, I want you to check our supplies and vehicles again. It may take us a while to get back here."  
_ Everyone agreed and went to their vehicles to check his or her assigned equipment. Catherine walked up to Pavel and asked _"I heard that we will get Pahria and that fox-girl, don't know the name, as our advisors and guides. Am I wrong?"  
_ Pavel looked at two girls in question and replied _"No you are not. We are getting Pahria and Fehriss assigned to us. It seems that finding our people is highest priority as it should be."  
_ Catherine could only agree _"Yes it should. Come on let's get going."_ and walked back to her vehicle.

Pavel once again looked at the small force he would command. 25 people in total. Mostly Czechoslovakians with strong Yugoslavian back-up complemented by few Russians and soldiers from other European nations supporting them. He agreed with his superiors that it was better to form mixed teams rather than separate national teams. Differences in their training were diminished thanks to intense training regime they went through before deployment.

Next, he checked the vehicles. Each recon team commander had been given a choice and in the end, it was their decision which vehicles they would operate. The idea was that each commander had different approach and as long as their selection wasn't overly ludicrous they were given free hand.  
Pavel opted for speed and mobility. That is why his team's motor pool was compromised of two IVECO LMVs and two Defender 130 Cayman LAVs along with two OT-64AM2 APCs where one would haul their supplies and long-range radio whereas the other would carry additional fuel. The fact that APCs were carrying bulk of their supplies didn't mean that rest of the vehicles didn't look like pack mules overloaded with cargo. Cayman LAVs had additional fuel canisters strapped onto their front and back along with some supplies jury-rigged to the sides. IVECO LMVs were carrying rest of supplies. Ammunition was mostly carried by first OT-64 much to the displeasure of crew who had sinking feeling of a fireworks truck driver whose car was on fire.  
Pavel briefly thought whether or not he could add tank to his unit but he quickly dismissed that notion. Tanks weren't the stealthiest vehicles in existence and he didn't exactly plan for head-on engagements. If it were to come to blows he would use mobility of his vehicles to get out of trouble and they weren't exactly toothless.

Seeing that his unit was done with their preparations he got their attention and gave last order  
 _"I see that we are all ready. As you know lieutenant Vortel is my second in command and if something happens to me, you will listen to him. Now if you don't have any questions we will set out."  
_ Looking around he didn't see anyone who would want to ask anything  
 _"Very well then, man your vehicles. Operation This-is-gonna-end-badly is a go."  
_ With some murmurs and whispers among themselves, soldiers boarded their vehicles. Pavel walked to his Cayman and sat down at the position of front gunner, next to his wife who was driving. Behind them young British soldier, Sarah Lyons was her name, manned the upper machine gun. Pahria and Fehriss sat down in the back. Pavel tested the radio and called for readiness check.  
 _"Status check."  
"Cayman two, ready and waiting."  
"IVECO one, standing by."  
"IVECO two, ready.  
"Mule one, supplies strapped in and radio working. Ready to go."  
"Mule two, fuel barrels loaded. Tell us if we start leaking. Otherwise ready as ever."_

Everyone was ready and eager to go. Pavel was glad that his unit seemed to be looking forward to their mission. He had to admit that giving their OT-64s call sing Mule was good idea, it was fitting.  
 _"Good to hear that. Now let's go."_ Pavel ordered.

With that Catherine ignited the engine and shifted in first gear. She looked up to him and when he nodded she dropped her foot on gas pedal and slowly released clutch setting the car into motion. Column quickly formed behind them. They went first, followed by second Cayman. OT-64AM2s drove in the middle and IVECO LMVs formed up the rear. They slowed down a bit when they left the base and as soon as they were out on uneven Falmartian road they settled for constant tempo of 70km/h.

 **HOUR LATER**

So far, their mission went flawlessly. Mostly. Roads in Falmart weren't exactly marked correctly. A fact which was found out about twenty minutes into their journey. This forced them to backtrack few times and sometimes they had to slow down into crawl to pass through sharp turns. They were driving through open area when they spotted someone travelling in opposite direction. Simple carriage pulled by brown horse. On top were sitting two men, one squat looking old man and a boy who couldn't be older than twelve.

Pavel ordered all vehicles to pull to the side and turn of the engines. He tried not to terrify whoever was going towards them. Taking Pahria and Sarah with him they walked a short distance ahead. Behind them rest of the team braced for the worst and spread out so that they could cover the trio, gunners aimed mounted machineguns and waited.

Pavel stood in middle of the road, Pahria was standing on his left side with her rifle hanging on her chest. Sarah, who stood on his right side, wasn't relaxed that much. Fact that was clearly given away by the way she was gripping her rifle. Pavel looked at Sarah and smiled  
 _"Relax sergeant, it is clear that they are farmers. Probably returning from market where they sold their harvest."  
"With respect. How can you know that sir?"  
"Simple. The way they and their carriage look. Also, the horse doesn't look very good. Probably just old."  
"Uh-Huh." _was all Sarah could voice out before the carriage closed distance.

 _"_ _Prrr."_ wagoner stopped the horse. He slowly stepped down from carriage and carefully walked towards trio  
 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_ asked guarded.

Pavel put on a smile and introduced himself _"Greetings. My name is Pavel. Me and my companions are travellers from far away land. We seek to learn more about these lands and learn their customs."_

 _"_ _Hmm… aren't you from beyond the holy Gate"_ asked farmer glancing on their vehicles.

 _"_ _I am not sure. We might be. Would that be a problem?"_ replied Pavel quizzically.

 _"_ _No, neither I nor my son care much for the Emperor or his Empire."_ said farmer with a shrug.

 _"_ _If what you say is true then you are welcome to come to our village with us. My name is Veturius."_ he followed after moment of silence.

 _"_ _Aren't you afraid of us?"_ asked Pavel astonished at hospitality of farmer.

 _"_ _You don't look like brute and even if I was wrong, then the cat and fox-girls here wouldn't like you so much."_ farmer simply stated, looking at Pahria and Fehriss who was listening in the distance.

Pavel smirked and raised eyebrow, _"So you wouldn't have problem with them joining us?"_

 _"_ _No, I am not some savage and have no qualms with them."_ replied farmer looking almost insulted

Pavel nodded, turned to Sarah and Pahria and sent them to inform rest of the column. He turned back and asked, _"Why did you say they liked me?"_

Old man laughed and said _"It is plain as day. Cat-girl was constantly glancing at you and her ears were slightly twitching every time you moved away. Her tail was dead giveaway about her feelings."_

 _"_ _Poor girls"_ he added thinking about Pavel's cluelessness.

After brief discussion it was agreed that recon team would accept farmer's invitation and follow him back to his house. It was believed that it would enable them to learn much more about the local life and customs. Pavel would ride on the cart with the farmer and his son while the rest of the team would follow close behind. This fact allowed team to calm the local duo down after the convoy ignited their engines, especially the two OT-64s. Even with reassurances that neither he nor his son are in any danger, the pair still glanced every few minutes at the vehicles for the rest of the journey back to the village. Old farmer looked with distrust and bit of fear whilst his son had nothing but look of pure admiration and curiosity when looking at the benefits of 21st century travelling.

With Pavel riding cart with farmer, Pahria shifted her position to where Pavel was sitting before, next to Catherine and manning forward mg. Seeing that both Pahria and Fehriss were nervous, Catherine tried to calm them down  
 _"Don't worry. He is perfectly safe, he can take care of himself."  
_ Her words seemed to work a bit.  
 _"But shouldn't there be someone with him? What if the farmer tries something?"_ asked Fehriss and even Sarah voiced her agreement while rotating upper mg and aiming it in general direction of the cart.  
Catherine sighted _"Well for starters I don't see a way how we could cramp any more people on that cart without destroying it. The damn thing looks like it is ready to fall apart any moment."  
_ Briefly pausing to draw a breath she continued _"It is not like he had CQC training like any other paratrooper. Also, he knows that if he gets himself injured in some stupid way then I will strangle him."_

Last remark was clearly unforeseen by the girls. Sarah did her research on all three highest ranking Czechoslovakians that were in her team and wasn't surprised that much by the remark. From what she read she summarized that her commander and his wife along with his second in command, lieutenant Vortel, had a long career and even longer tendency to say less than appropriate things if they believed so. Pahria and Fehriss were dumbfounded by Catherine who until this point seemed almost carefree, kind and cheerful. Feeling two pairs of eyes boring into her skull, Catherine turned around and looked at her passengers. Sarah simply shrugged and once more rotated her machinegun around as she scanned the horizon. Pahria and Fehriss were trying not to stare at her and failing. Catherine found it amusing and asked  
 _"What? You looked like you have seen a ghost."  
"Uhm… I thought he was your husband and that you… cared for each other." _Fehriss finally managed to say.  
 _"And that is why. … I am sorry. I forgot that you have different mindset than we do. We sometimes exaggerate words we say in order to make a point. In this case I was trying to say that I would be very angry with him if he were to do something stupid."_ explained Catherine after realizing that she misled the girls and made a mental note for the future. On second thought she created another note to try to avoid sarcasm and words with dual meaning as much as she possibly could.

Her explanation put both girls at ease. For the rest of their journey they chatted idly or in case of Fehriss and Pahria sometimes tried to catch what Pavel and farmer were talking about. Listening proved impossible much to the displeasure of the pair thanks to the sound of the engine and the fact that Pavel's microphone was switched off.

After what seemed like eternity of crawl the convoy came to halt near small rural village surrounded by small patches of separated farms. They pulled their vehicles over and stopped by the road a little distance from entrance to the village. Entrance was marked by simple wooden gate with name of the village written in the arch over the road.

Pavel dismounted the cart before it entered village and re-joined crew of his LAV. He briefly made sure via radio that everyone would put up their best behaviour. Pavel, Fehriss, Pahria and his second-in-command Petr gathered and slowly approached the village entrance. A group of curious villagers was warily looking at the strangers as they approached their village. They had their suspicions and were fearing the strangers a bit, only because they came with one of their own they relaxed a bit.

Pavel and his entourage slowly walked to the village while rest of his team stayed behind them. Pavel carefully looked around the village and then noticed what was probably village name on the arch. He turned to Fehriss who was walking next to him and asked her about it. She promptly read the name "CODA" and then asked why didn't he read it himself since he know how to read and understands the language. Pavel simply smiled at her and explained that while he could speak her language, his reading was far worse and kept silent about his writing skills in that wretched language.

After brief introductions the recon team was invited to village. Pavel along with his entourage went to town house in order to learn as much as possible. Rest of the team tried to form friendly relations with locals. Adults were still guarder but children swarmed the strangers even through their parents were strongly opposed. Everyone was surprised when their resident Finnish marksman Raimo displayed ability to gain great affection from the kids. He gave them chocolate and performed simple tricks to amuse them, like pulling a coin from behind ear and so on. This was 180 degrees turn from his usual cold-nose approach much to the astonishment of all team members who witnessed it.

Pavel, Petr and the two girls spend several hours in town house deep in discussion with village elder in attempt to learn as much about inner workings of this world as possible. When they came out Pavel ordered his team to put their vehicles into circular defensive position and that they would stay overnight here rather than to travel the few remaining hours of daylight and search for campsite.

Team prepared their makeshift camp outside the village with their vehicles serving as an improvised wall in a fashion similar to old hussite defensive tactics. Act more than fitting given the enemy they were facing in this world. The problem with modern military tactics was that they were designed against enemy that possessed at least some level of modern equipment. Thus, it was decided that the task force would neglect more modern styles of waging war in favour of several more fitting tactics and strategies of the past. Prime example of this would be de facto use of trench warfare and strategy of overwhelming firepower, once heavily used by Soviet Union during WW2. One last tactic that was chosen for this campaign and would be the main underlaying aspect of it was strategy of Shock and Awe.

Pavel along with Petr, Catherine and Fehriss took the first watch. While Fehriss used her exceptional hearing and night-vision to watch over the camp, rest made themselves comfortable on top of one OT-64. Once they took seats they began discussing events of the day. At first sight it was apparent that their earlier assumptions about this world's political structure were correct. The so-called empire was ruled by select few and ordinary folk had little to no impact on their decisions. By this it was confirmed that earlier decision not to hold anyone but imperial nobility accountable for the crimes committed was correct one.

Furthermore, the elder provided invaluable intel concerning the search for kidnapped people. While no one from the village and common folk in general participated in slave trade they all knew to some degree how it worked. In this case the piece of information provided was that the slave markets were usually set up in major trade hubs. When asked about the largest trading post in area the elder named, after a while of thought, city named Italica. But he stressed the fact that nor he neither most of the villagers travelled much and most of what he knew were rumours. After exchanging all gathered information and processing it they turned to planning the following day.

 _"_ _Well, that would be all we have gathered here today."_ mused Pavel.  
 _"Yes, it is. I don't recall anything else."_ agreed Petr.  
 _"As if we haven't learned enough for one day. As far as intel gathering goes I think we have made quite the progress given the situation we find ourselves in."_ Catherine added her opinion.  
 _"Yes, now for our plans. The elder told us about settlement it this forest here. According to him some sort of long-lived species live there, non-humans, but he said that they are friendly more or less."_ said Pavel pointing to crudely made map of the surrounding area.

While the helicopters already made aerial photos of land around their main base, by the time recon team departed they still lacked ability to launch reconnaissance planes because the runway was still being finished.

 _"_ _Hmm. Long-lived, eh. Yeah, that could help us a lot. Given their long lifespans they should know a lot more than these farmers."_ Catherine thought out loud and Petr agreed with her.  
 _"So, we are in agreement? Tomorrow morning, we set course to this settlement whoever lives there in order to learn as much as we can."_ asked Pavel. He received two agreements. After their planning finished they spread to the perimeter and for the rest of their watch-duty they idly spoke through radio. After what seemed like eternity they were exchanged by second watch and went to blissful sleep.

Nothing happened for the rest of the night and in the early morning the team gathered all their equipment they managed to misplace in the evening. With high chances that they woke up everyone in the village they turned their vehicles around and promptly left heading in direction of the forest settlement.

As they set out they kept their scheduled contact with main base. For the entirety of the journey nothing happened for good or bad. That is until they arrived to small overlook near the forest. When they stopped for a while in order to look around the landscape all seemed quiet and serene. Nothing was disrupting the calmness of the nature but few pillars of smoke in approximate area where the settlement should be but no one was alarmed by this as it could have been simply few fires in heart of the settlement. This world was still mostly undiscovered so it was believed to be part of some sort of tradition.

This assumption was shattered when unnatural shriek echoed in the air and massive dragon flew up from middle of the smoke. This put everyone in state of frenzy as everyone scrambled to their large calibre weapons. Those who did not have assigned heavy weapons immediately readied either RPGs or IGLA AA missiles. They almost fired, only thanks to Pavel's last-minute order they didn't. Few team members voiced their disapproval. Before Pavel could explain his reasoning, the team was rebuked by Petr who explained that they lacked sufficient firepower to take down beast that size. It pained him but his main priority was to ensure that his subordinates would return home safely. Ordering them to attack beast this size without proper equipment would result in many unnecessary death.

Pavel ordered to create camp. They would wait for the dragon to leave. Something it seemed it wanted to do any moment. And wait out until the fires died out. Thankfully it seemed like the weather was changing and sooner or later it would start to rain. Hopefully it would rain long enough to extinguish fire. Right now, it would be suicide to attempt to enter the forest thanks to several new fires courtesy of now leaving dragon.

As soon as the camp was set up and dragon safely away they contacted base and apprised about this new development and that they intended to enter the settlement the moment fires would die out in order to conduct search and rescue operation. High command agreed with their course of action and informed them that medivac Mi-171 would be standing by should they need it. Furthermore, after a while they have been contacted by base again and informed that several aerial helicopter groups were prepared to comb the area around their holdings and any unit was allowed to call upon them should the need arise.

Prediction soon proved to be true and for the whole night it rained. Density could match the fiercest British rains. This provided ample opportunity for team to make fun of Sarah Lyons. Teams combat medic and only British soldier on team. Pavel didn't stop it for it functioned as stress relief for the team.

As soon as the sun rose and provided enough sunlight they saw that fires indeed died out. Setting out instantly they soon arrived at the settlement. Sheer amount of destruction and evident loss of life exceeded even their worst expectations. Once wooden settlement stood no chance against dragon's fiery breath. Few soldiers ran to the nearest remains of a building and searched for any miraculous survivors. As the search continued soldiers became more and more disheartened. They felt guilt and shame that they could not prevent this massacre.

Pavel slowly walked on ash covered ground through what was once heart of the settlement and now was only graveyard. Burnt bodies were scattered around. It looked like the inhabitants attempted to fight back. Pity that they stood no chance against the beast. As he walked he was thinking of ways how could any inhabitants survive. First idea that came to mind was to hide in body of water. Unfortunately, there was no visible stream of any kind. But thankfully he soon spotted well, tucked away behind the wreckage of one building. He jogged to the well and peered into it. He saw something at the bottom but he was not sure.

Pavel called out to his team and soon he was tethered by tow rope, clipped to his harness, to the Cajman. His memory concerning roping were more than shady but as soon as he began his instincts took over and almost instantly he was up to his waist in freezing water. He used his torchlight and looked around himself and truly, he found curled up girl. She seemed to have lost consciousness because of the freezing water. He believed that she spent the night there and it was almost miraculous that he found her pulse. It was weak but it was there. He took her to his arms and cradled her on his chest. His actions seemed to wake her up but she quickly fell back into unconsciousness. With her safely in his arms he called to his team to tow him up and they slowly did. Once he was at the lip of the well he handed her to Sarah and Catherine who began their ministrations. He was helped out of the well by Petr.

She was indeed alive and all uninjured. Water must have softened her fall into the well. A bit of warming up and she would be good as new. But her mental state gave the team great worries. How would she react to death of all her friends and even family.

Once they checked that there were no other survivors. Team gathered and mounted their vehicles. The girl was put into back of Pavel's Cayman and under careful watch of Sarah. She was stabilised and there was no visible danger to her life. All she needed was rest. Sarah's place was occupied by Fehriss who looked more than prepared for any assault.

They informed high command about the situation and that they would try to leave the girl with the villagers. It looked like better idea than practically kidnapping her and taking her to base. Way back to village would be uneventful. This allowed Pavel to take a second look at the girl. He didn't scrutinize her that much before and knew only what the resident medics told him. That she was, for lack of better terms, elf. Now he looked at her again. She had long straight blond hair that reached up to her mid-thigh. She was relatively small. He estimated that she was still teenager around 17 years of age but no older than 19. She was beautiful to say the least. She was cute. And from what medics told him she had blue eyes but those were shut tight right now. Of course, there was one thing that was standing out on her were her pointed ears. She indeed looked like fantasy elf straight from the books. Her clothes were ruined, they were cut by Sarah and Catherine to get her from them fast and into blanker to warm up. Only thing that remained was her jewellery. It was apparently golden so they just dried it. It was masterfully crafted necklace. Undoubtedly expensive.

Road back was indeed uneventful and thankfully fast. Villagers were more than surprised to see them again. They were no doubt thinking that it was one-time meeting. Catherine as per Pavel's instruction drove the Cayman straight into main square while the remaining vehicles remained outside village. Given the ruckus they made it was unsurprising that elder marched up to Pavel's car almost instantly.  
At first, he seemed confused and not understanding so Pavel enlisted aid of Pahria who took his role and explained the situation. All about the dragon and that they were asking them if they could take care of the girl. Elder looked rattled when he heard it and asked what kind of dragon did what they were saying. Pahria wasn't sure herself and looked at Pavel. He pulled out his smartphone from his pocket and opened gallery. He showed photo he has taken and said _"This."_

If the elder was rattled before, now he was panicking. For a while he was muttering incoherently and franticly pacing around. After he compromised himself he said firmly that they have to flee to bigger cities. Staying in small village without defences would be suicide. Pavel half-expected this when he saw the destruction and then elder's reaction. He offered safe haven and protection should they come with them to their base on Alnus hill. Elder thanked him but refused. They didn't do anything wrong but he still didn't fully trust their intentions. Pavel understood his reasoning and countered with offer of protection for a while. Elder accepted this and turned to inform his village.

Pavel turned likewise and told his team via radio what was agreed. He once more asked Sarah what was the status of the girl. _"Unchanged"_ was her answer. He decided to contact high command and request reinforcements. He couldn't fully protect fleeing villagers with forces on hand. High command acknowledged his request and after while contacted him back. They approved his actions and informed him that reinforcements were dispatched to the location given by him. They would arrive very soon. Team took long because it took very roundabout way and practically returning back.

In meantime team parked their vehicles by the side of the road leading out from the village and entered it to help with the evacuations. This proved to be wise because the villagers were panicking lot. Team managed to put into effect some form of order and quite soon villagers were ready to go. Even before that happened the promised reinforcements arrived. Impressive display of power. Four T55-AM2 tanks with infantry support of two squads (14) of motorized infantry with their two transport BMP-2s they also brought two T815 Colossus trucks. When he walked to talk to commanding officer of the reinforcements he was elder talking to strangely dressed blueishly-haired girl and old man.

He found out that the reinforcements were commanded by captain who promptly asked about his orders. He told him and was in middle of discussion with him about the best way to provide cover for convoy when they heard gunshot. They both briefly looked at each other and then bolted to the source. When they ran Pavel was worrying about his subordinates, luckily, he heard no following gunshots.

When he arrived on the scene he had his Vz. 58 ready and swung it left and right. When he saw that no one posed any form of danger he lowered it. Few members of his team were standing in a group near the column and more were arriving every second. All heard the gunshot and ran to the rescue.  
Gunshot apparently originated from Catherine who along with Sarah and the blue-haired girl stood over little girl lying on the ground next to dead horse tethered to overturned cart. Catherine was holding her CZ-75 with her Vz. 58 was still on her back. This seemed to imply that she drew quickly and had no time to unshoulder her rifle. He quickly made his way to her and when he did she has returned to checking the little girl on the ground along with Sarah as if nothing happened. She was calm as night but Sarah still seemed bit rattled but was recovering fast. Blue-haired girl just stared, shifting her gaze between the horse and Catherine who has already holstered her weapon.

 _"_ _What happened here?"_ Pavel asked when he came close.  
 _"Cart overloaded, axle broke, overturned, girl fell and got concussion."_ she bluntly stated without even looking up at him.  
 _"O-Okey, and what about that dead horse behind you?"_ he pointed to it.  
 _"That? It went berserk so it had to be shot lest it injure someone, so I did."_ she answered.

He knew her well and situation didn't need further explaining so he left it at that. He ordered everyone to get back to work and they did. They moved the assembled column to the side and used one T-55 to carefully push the overturned cart from the village. This awed the villagers a lot. Soon they were on the way and moving at steady pace away from the abandoned village. Little girl and her parents were ferried in one of the T815 trucks.

 **IMPERIAL CAPITAL, SAME TIME,**

 ** _/INSERT "DICKISH EMPEROR SCENE"_**

 ** _/ERROR SCENE NOT FOUND, DATA CORRUPTED_**

 ** _/IMPROVISE_**

Emperor sits on his royal futon in his big cliché royal living room. His slimy and greasy servant informs him about losing entire army sent to Alnus hill. After a while he orders to mislead and sacrifice armies of allied kingdoms so that they will not pose a threat to him. He also orders to put unruly senators calling for his head under surveillance and if possible to remove them from power.

When he finished his scheming, doors are flung apart and princess Pina Co Lada and her moon-sized ego enter. After yelling at him and asking what he would do. Being bothered with her, he decides to get rid of her. He manipulates her and sends her with her wanna-be soldiers to "scout" positions of enemy who without effort wiped out several imperial legions instantly.

 ** _/IMPROVISATION ENDS HERE  
SORRY FOR THAT. DIDN'T WANT YET ANOTHER CHEESY EMPEROR-FUTON SCENE VER. 386. NOW LET'S CONTINUE_**

 **SOMEWHERE BETWEEN ITALICA AND ALNUS, BANDIT CAMP, SAME DAY, 1600**

She was terrified. Bandits already killed her husband and her son. Then they dragged them behind their own cart to camp. Right now, she was lying on the ground in fetal position cluthing her aching stomach with her bound hands. It hurt so much. One bandit kicked her when she tried to stop them and protect her poor seventeen-year-old daughter from them. She couldn't stop them and now they were tearing her dress apart and trying to force themselves on her. She wanted to protect her daughter to the core of her bones but right now she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly she and everyone else in campsite heard strange never-before-heard sound and it was getting stronger. Thankfully they stopped forcing themselves on her daughter and dropped her on the ground and she was slowly crawling back to her mother. Scraps of her dress trailing behind her.

Suddenly the voice got even louder and massive beast jumped over the nearest hill. It was all black and terrifying. It had two bulbous eyes one behind another on top of its snout. Two short stubby wings with strange looking eggs underneath and long claws that were very thin. It had long tail and on the end fin with some black halo on one side, bigger halo was above it with the middle of it directly above strange protuberance on its back. Belly was flat with bones showing through. It had black skin all over and on the tail, were numbers **3366**. She didn't know what it meant.

If flew right towards them and stopped when it was directly above her and her daughter, whom she was tightly hugging, in front of the bandits. She was scared stiff. Then it spew fire with thundering noise and every time that fire touched something it exploded in hail of fragments no matter what it was. Head, leg, torso, horse and bandit, boulder no matter. Everything exploded. Surviving bandits turned tail and run. She was still underneath in scared stiff. Then it moved back a bit and she thought it looked at her. It waddled, swaying from side to side as if waving at her. She slowly raised her arm and reluctantly waved back at it. When she did it stopped and after second or two sped forwards in the direction of fleeing bandits. Soon she heard the thunder again.

She looked around the camp, no living bandit was there anymore. She grabbed her daughter's hand and the both ran all they could in opposite direction than bandits not believing that the monster saved them.

 **NEXT DAY, CONVOY OF REFUGEES FROM CODA VILLAGE**

It was second day of their convoy protection and frankly it was getting in on everyone. The monotony of moving at the pace of half-dead snail was bad and the multiplying problems with villager's wagons were quite bad too. But all that paled with the strain that the overwhelming scorching sun and heat was putting on. Everyone who could opened every panel and every cranny of his vehicle and tried to hide in shade with what little comfort their AC units could provide. The villagers looked bit used to it but even they suffered and those that could were hiding underneath tarps of their carts. Few of those who lost their carts were riding in one of the two T815 trucks but this was only offered to injured, small children, ill, and elderly. Surprisingly there was also quite large number of pregnant ladies.

Pavel was better off than some others when it came to the heat. By design Cayman is and open-top vehicle and as such he was occasionally cooled down by wind gusts. He knew he couldn't keep his soldiers alarmed for the entirety of escort duty that would probably last few days until the farmers were away from immediate danger or they reached bigger city with walls. So, he allowed them to relax and created several groups that would always respond to any problem villagers had and kept watch. The rest could recuperate in meantime. As such he saw that Pahria and Fehriss were sitting close to each other and both had one earpiece of headphones connected to his phone which Pahria borrowed. He taught her how to operate it and right now they were watching something. They both were transfixed by the screen and were almost forgetting to breathe.

 _"_ _What are you watching?"_ inquired Pavel. Curious as to what was drawing them in so much.  
 _"The Famous Days"_ replied Fehriss who stopped video.

It was series of short, 10-minute max, videos that talked objectively about important historical events with authentic footage in background if possible, each published on the day of the year it happened. It had almost every aspect of history in its well over 300 episodes. The good and bad.

 _"_ _Ah, I see you like it. I am happy that you are so vigorous in learning about the history of your new home. After all, those who do not read history are doomed to repeat it."_ he smiled at them.

The part about new home was right. They were both given citizenship and both expressed their wish to be part of Czechoslovakia rather than Falmart. Given their past they received no objections and after passing language tests they were welcomed under restriction that select few members of task force would take care of their continuing tutorship and that of their friends.

 _"_ _So, tell me. Which episode is it?"_ he asked curious as to what captivated them so much.  
He received answer he didn't expect _"The day the Battle of Verdun began"  
_ Pavel only grimaced and Catherine who was listening in simply said _"Oh."  
"Well, I was kind of hoping you were watching one of the more cheerful episodes. But yeah sooner or later you had to learn about it and other." _he stated.  
 _"I have only one question."_ said Pahria  
 _"Fire away dear."_ answered Catherine  
 _"The casualty numbers are unfathomable, are they correct?"_ asked Pahria with worried look.  
 _"I am afraid they are."_ Bluntly stated Pavel who had seen every episode at least twice.

This killed any conversational mood for next several minutes. Pavel and Catherine returned to gazing at endless nothing around them and girls back to the phone.

The problems were always the same. Villagers have overloaded their carts when they left their houses and the strained construction would give in after a while making it immobile. Solution was always the same. The convoy couldn't stop so the unlucky were told to take their most prized possessions that they could carry and one of the T-55s pushed it aside. The half-baked crews whined about scratching their rides but ultimately didn't hesitate when the need arose. The sooner convoy would move the sooner they could get somewhere cooler than their tanks that were slowly turning into ovens.  
In the morning there were also few cases of carts stuck in a mud after night rain. This was remedied as the day went by heat that effectively dried everything. The response to this was same, horses would be disconnected and cart itself would be carefully towed out of the but the either T-55 or BMP-2.

Everything went smoothly considering the situation. Until noon when everything went nuts.  
Dragon appeared from the sun and in first flyby incinerated several carts and poor villagers in middle of convoy. The villagers were stunned and unable to move, frozen by pure unadulterated dread. Soldiers went into frenzy. On orders from Pavel, Motorized Infantry soldiers scrambled and by any means were trying to get villagers away from convoy to nearby overlooking cliff that would protect them at least from one side.

BMPs immediately started creating smoke screen between the civilians and dragon who was circling back. They achieved that even before the dragon returned, hiding their proteges from it. The rest moved their vehicles into open terrain with smoke behind their backs. Those who were on foot stayed as last-line of defence behind the smoke.

Dragon was quickly coming back. The fact that he couldn't see hey pray didn't deter him and was opening his ghastly jaw to breath fire. In that moment he was struck from the sky by eating 9K116 Bastion ATGM to the face.

Missile, fired from now rapidly accelerating T-55AM2, impacted inner cheek of the beast. The damage was only superficial. Entire cheek was gone and its jaw was displayed for all to see. But the shock the dragon had was enough to confuse it long enough for it to crash. It impacted with tremendous force and very soon found itself on receiving end of soldier's fury.

Every vehicle and in instance of Caymans, every crew member except driver, were firing everything they had. Several RPG rockets were already flying to it and its skin glittered with impacts of machine gun fire. And T-55s didn't hesitate to fire all their weapons. BMP-2s joined in suit with their 30mm cannons.

The cannon fire was tearing large chunks of scales and muscle away from the beast that was trying with all its might to swat its assailants into bloody puddle. Using the fiery breath proved naught. Without cheek it was unable to focus it and it dissipated after few meters. Few times it bathed two T-55s but it never inflicted any damage whatsoever.

The fight was not one-sided however. At one-point dragon managed to hit one T-55 with massive paw. The impact and claws made number on the tank. Top-mounted large calibre DShK mg was torn off along with half of the addon armour on the left side of the turret. Heavy-duty pins holding it in place gave way and deep claw marks now adorned the turret. Fortunately, the crew was not hurt and both propulsion and main weapon were working. Same couldn't be said for most of the delicate optics. Tremendous force of impact shattered the lenses and the tank couldn't guide its ATGM anymore.

The torn-off armour was sent flying and the half ton of steel nearly hit Pavel's Cayman. It didn't only because Catherine swerved the car to the left at last possible second and it flew past them, grazing their side and tearing off supplies strapped there.

The beast was slowly losing the fight. More and more grievous wounds were covering it, caused by 100mm cannons of the tanks. Right arm was nothing more than stump and left one ended at wrist with shattered and torn remains of its fist hanging freely. Several vertebrae at the end of its tail were blasted completely off. It also sported serious injury on left thing from another Bastion impact.

Suddenly, in two waves of four, eight air-to-air missiles struck the beast. One embedded itself deep in the left eye socket before exploding and taking out its already non-functioning eye.

Two Mi-35 helicopters swung over the vehicles zig-zagging on the ground and with continuous fire from their mgs flew by the dragon. Before flying by it they fired eighty S-8 rockets. Half was with fragmentation warheads and half was illuminating. This temporarily blinded the dragon. With the dragon blind at the moment the vehicles pulled back and Mi-171 moved into position unforeseen.

Smoke screen was blown away and allowed the villagers to witness the grand finale. The overburdened Mi-171 was carrying six S-13 122mm rocket pods, thirty rockets in total. It hovered some 200m from the recovering dragon. It let loose with very explosive results. Dragon wailed in pain.

Just as the Hinds were coming for second fly-by it spread its massive wings and took air. Wind lash from this action nearly resulted in crash of the Hinds. One was suddenly propelled several meters upward and the other found the air underneath it gone and sucked downward. Only thanks to the instinctive action of the pilot who throttled engines to maximum it recovered few centimetres above ground.

The dragon flew away and everyone was ecstatic. The villagers and soldiers were all more than relieved to be still in the land of living. Soldiers took no casualties, only the crew of the clawed T-55AM2 sported few light injuries. But the dragon still managed to claim victims with its first strike. Some 83 people were gone, number could have been higher if not for rapid response of Pavel's team and reinforcements.

Four critically injured villagers but still alive were loaded into Mi-171 along with three of their relatives and quickly taken to hospital in base, under protection of Hinds. Pavel and the others helped villagers to bury their dead and, after Pavel had conversation with elder, promised to take care of number of orphans, elderly and those who had no relatives they could call upon for help. The girl from the forest was among them and was by now awake. She woke during the dragon attack and had to be held tightly by Pahria during Catherine's almost nut-job zig-zagging. She was covered in blanked and along with others in question was intently staring at Pavel. He simply waved, smiled and told them not to worry and that they would be fine.

As the villagers were leaving on their own, Czechoslovakians and their allies waved them goodbye. When the last cart disappeared in the distance they gathered themselves, loaded refugees in trucks and set off back to the White Mountain (Alnus) base having more than enough excitement for the day. Some agreed that even for a week.

Without the horse-towed carts the journey was much faster and quite soon they were safely back at base. What they didn't know was that the dragon survived thanks to its immense size and exceptional regenerative abilities but because of injuries it sustained it went mad. The implications of that would be learnt only much later.

 **AN: I hope you have enjoyed that. Had some to-dos and couldnt work on it for a while but in the end i managed to progress the story. The scene put in is instead of rory who will come into story later. If you are curious and didn't get it from the description it was Mi-35 assault helicopter. Alien Tiger to be exact. nice camo. seriously google it, it is real thing.**


End file.
